


I know this whole damn city thinks it needs you (but not as much as I do)

by Frimaire_Choi, obsessivelyintrigued



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Bottom Clark, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Bruce
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frimaire_Choi/pseuds/Frimaire_Choi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelyintrigued/pseuds/obsessivelyintrigued
Summary: “我知道你以青铜骨骼狼的利齿铸就了他我知道你要让他成为勇武之人一名战士一位英雄”但青铜也会被扭曲狼牙也会不再锐利可我不愿见他破碎好似过往中的那些苍老、困顿与筋疲力竭。”-@thatisparadoxical via justakansasboy (on tumblr)Bruce将嘴唇印在他的手背上，Clark就让他吻着，嘴角勾起微微的笑容。Clark与他的笑容一样，明亮，耀眼；太阳般灼烧着他。这是多么不寻常的二等分，他似乎是所有人之中最像人类的；就算人间昏暗，他也满怀希望，永远看着万物最好的样子然后他穿越天空；飞速划过的蓝红色眨眼间便无迹可寻。他的双眼发出热能射线，奇异的呼吸可以扑灭火焰。然后他挥拳猛击——比Bruce技巧优越的拳头更致命。“你在想什么？”他把Clark拉得更近，“你。”





	I know this whole damn city thinks it needs you (but not as much as I do)

**Author's Note:**

> 标题依旧来自Fall Out Boy的 The Last Of The Real Ones
> 
> 之前you are the sun and I’m just the planets (spinning around you)的下篇， 但也可以作为独立章节阅读。

 

_和我讲讲那个传说吧_

_传说太阳深爱着月亮_

_他每夜死亡_

_只为让她呼吸_

Clark是夏日大都会的灼热和熙熙攘攘。是Smallville的广阔黄绿色田野随风摆动。是入冬第一天寒冷带来的锋利刺痛。他是在漫长、疲累的一天结束时归巢的安心与宽慰。

他是Bruce摆荡过高楼时擦身而过的疾风。他是奔流在他动脉里的肾上腺素，是他带着韵律的坚定心跳。他既是太阳藏于地平线之下时暗巷中的危险，也是破晓的第一道天光。

Clark是梦境也是梦魇。那梦让Bruce全身汗湿惊喘着醒来，让他记不清潜意识中的图景，让他只记得它兼有美丽与可怖。他是哥谭陷入困境时一路燃烧咽喉的威士忌；即使这男人对她知根知底，她蜿蜒的街道仍旧令人迷惑。

_在哥谭的二十年。你认识多少好人？多少人一直是好人？_

 

Clark是落在他布满疤痕的皮肤上的亲吻和凶狠的啃咬，是游移的双手一点点抚过他能感知到的一切。Bruce将他推倒在床上，披风铺在他的身下。

他是他战服上的深蓝，是脚上长靴的凝红。希望的象征从天空中坠落。

Clark是他在舞会与晚宴上穿着的不合身的无聊正装。藏在厚重框架眼镜后精明算计的眼神。他是他端了整晚的香槟；浅尝辄止。

他是哥谭市的黑暗的对立面，而大都会的光明却也不够形容他。

但世界，他倾注了太多爱意甚至愿为之牺牲的整个世界或许刚刚够。

 

Clark紧紧拥住他，双手从他的臂膀移到胸膛，放在他疾速跳动着的心脏上。

 

 他是当他中弹时裹紧的斗篷。他是未够幸运穿透铠甲的子弹，是落在他颌骨和胸膛上的拳头的指节。他是敌人的煞星，是疯子的大笑，是所有未知之物的谜面与谜底。

 在穿上第一套战服时，他成为光明与沉重的并置。他是凯芙拉的爱抚，是为他锻铸的金属——为守护而生；而带着扭曲的隐喻的想法，将要直直毁灭他的核心。

 Clark是他手掌之下的柔软皮肤。呻吟着他的名字，他可以弯折钢铁的手——可以让世界臣服的收拢宇宙的手——掐住他的肩膀，指甲划过他的皮肤留下凸起的痕迹。拥抱着Bruce一路越来越低在他身体上留下滚烫的亲吻。

他是在她藏身于太阳背影之前的最后一线月光。

他如此美丽。美得令直视他的人受伤。

 是他的力量，Bruce对自己说。太过强大的力量。足以轻而易举摧毁全人类的原始力量。他曾见过。他以不堪的想法揣度过。

_如果我们相信他有百分之一的可能是我们的敌人，我们也应当当做是确凿无疑……我们必须毁灭他。_

现在他知道不是。不是因为力量。从来不是。是因为这个生灵体内长出的人性，但他甚至不是人类。

那是过去了。

现在，就连蝙蝠侠也知道到了该承认错误的时候了。

 喘息声回响在湖边别墅里，手指缠绕着他的头发。Bruce仰头，眼中的灰褐色与他半睁着的蓝色相遇，那是即便用堪萨斯最温柔最清澈的天空都无法比拟的颜色。

_“Bruce。”_

然后他抬起身体，舌尖带着无比的虔诚，以一个深切狂热的吻分开了他低喃着呼唤他名字的双唇，因为他算什么——他算什么能拒绝像Clark这样的人的邀请。

 

他是吞噬庄园的狂暴的火焰；记忆中的年复一年，陪伴了一代又一代人的草木岩石——支离破碎。 _那些凋落的——已经凋落了。_

_Wayne_ _家的庄园也这样凋落。_

他是废墟中的滂沱大雨。他是人们点亮蝙蝠灯时的星火。

Clark是哥谭的暴雨夜里炸裂的闪电与轰鸣的雷声。而作为不祥的象征蹲伏在城市高处的石像鬼上，以人类可以提供的最高姿态守护着她的Bruce不是会让步的人。他是扳机被扣动的曲线，是子弹飞速飞向标靶时的嘶声。

他是珍珠敲击排水沟的声响；人行道上的血迹。

 

他在那之前从未见过他。 _我知道你复活我不是因为喜欢我。_

 我不是没有——

不，不是的。我复活你是因为——

Bruce从未说出口。

 

_一切都变了。他从天而降；众神掷下雷电；无辜的人失去声明。_

_他比我更像人类。_

 

Clark换了姿势，伏在他身上，于是Bruce仰面躺着。他缓慢地在他额头上印下一个吻，在他肩膀上的伤疤印下一个吻。他吻着他，Bruce呻吟着，带着茧的手指插进他浓密的黑色卷发。

他是阿拉伯半岛上似火骄阳的热度。他是被暗影牵扯着肌肉的甜蜜又麻痹的酸痛；但愿他成为骄阳本身。

 他是距离太阳咫尺的热度，而他也欣然接受了所有的灼伤。

Bruce抬起身子，将一只手放在了Clark的后腰。他的手臂在他的肩膀上画圈，Clark用额头抵着他的额头，闭着双眼。

“你在想什么？”

他把Clark拉得更近，“你。”

Clark是他披风的深红，是赐人希望又灌注恐惧的景象——他轻而易举。他是星球日报隔间里纸张沙沙的声响，精心费力糅合字句以传递真相与正义。

他是他经年写就的故事。游荡世间的分分秒秒日日夜夜。他是所有他拯救过的人；也是所有他希望能救下的人。

他是在被需要时便保证收敛的重拳。他是每一个威胁收养他的星球的人面临的致命攻击。

他是那双透视一切的眼睛发出的热能射线，但他同样是眼神里的理解；那双眼睛蓝得不属于这个星球。

 

 他是报纸的每一个头条，而天花乱坠的修辞却不足以描绘他比这世界更伟大的样子。

 

_世界需要超人……联盟需要Clark。_

 

 Bruce将唇印上他的手背，Clark就让他这么按着，嘴角浮起小小的微笑。

 

 Clark把腿缠上他的腰时他颤抖着，臀部互相摩擦。放在他背后的手将他搂得更紧。

 

 “跟我说吧，Bruce。告诉我。”

 

 “我给过你一个承诺。”

 

 Clark朝他笑着，如此炫目明亮，如果两年前向Bruce展露这个笑容，他可能会就此转身，“是这样。”

 

 然后，Bruce将盯着卧室地板上黑色的铠甲与蓝红的织料。也许那时，他也会微笑。

 

 直到他看见他毫无生气地倒在那里，深长的伤口撕裂了他的胸膛。直到他看见他的棺椁，悲痛并未随着远眺的距离淡化。

 

 直到他后来意识到 _人类仍旧善良_ 。

 

 Clark用披风覆裹住自己的哭喊，在Bruce用舌头打开他时咬住了布料。

 

 “求你。 _求你。_ Bruce。”

 

 Bruce的舌头动得更快了，进入他能达到的最深处；双手抓住Clark的臀部把他拉得更近。Clark挣动着，向后伸出的手穿过Bruce浓密的头发，“求你。”

 

啊，当然， _当然，Clark。如你所愿。_

 

 他是不需要却带着的笔记本上的潦草涂鸦。采访中明知故问的问题。是不小心掉落的钢笔，笨拙的伪装。

 

Clark和他的笑容一样，明亮，耀眼；像太阳般灼烧着他。这是多么不寻常的二等分，他是所有人之中最像人类的；就算世间昏暗，他也满怀希望，永远看着万物最好的样子。

 

 然后他穿越天空；飞速划过的蓝红色眨眼间便无迹可寻。他的双眼发出热能射线，奇异的呼吸可以扑灭火焰。然后他挥拳猛击——比Bruce技巧优越的拳头更致命。

 

 于是Bruce意识到他是天神。

 

 他的存在是多么不同寻常又明艳动人。

 

 

 Clark喘息着，在Bruce吻上他脖颈时偏过头；他吮吸啃咬，在他身上留下一串印记——即使它们无法保持太久。

 

 “快一点——”Clark催促着，用腿将他勾得更近，他攥住披风的手收紧了，“快，Bruce。 _用力_ ，我不会被操坏的。”

 

 Bruce喘息着放下了心；他挺动地越来越快， _越来越用力_ ，就像Clark想要的那样。他是对的；他不会坏的。

 

_但我或许会。_

 Bruce什么都没说，他只和他十指相扣，追逐宇宙的边缘。

 

 他是超合Bruce胃口的愉快晨间问候。他是和Barry一起做出的让Bruce发笑的傻傻的恶作剧。

 

 他是对抗Diana时山崩石裂的重拳，与Arthur的温和却细腻的交谈，当Victor想要一个人呆在角落时，他的出现会带来安心。

 

 对Alfred来说他是愉快和感激，尤其是他会将Bruce拖进厨房让他好好吃饭。他是洞穴的黑暗中不灭的明光。

 

 Clark是他名字的破碎呜咽。他指间的卷发颤抖着，在欢愉中他弓起背脊。

 

 Clark是圈住他的臂膀，催促他释放。万物的温柔低语。他耳鬓的柔软唇瓣。

 

Clark是他身旁的热度与慰藉，是在夜间守护哥谭、日间阻止世界被火海吞没时领他回家的光。

 

_曾有一段时光……过去的时光。那时有无暇的事物……钻石般纯粹。_

 

森林与湖泊平静地环绕着他们，一时间，世界安宁。


End file.
